Cameron MacCloud/Relationships
The Polity Cammie's activities as a hacker eventually got her caught by Cyberops, and she worked as a white hat cybersecurity expert as judicial remedy. Cammie's performance was praised, members of Cyberops referring to her as one of the Polity's most creative coders. After evaluating her as gen:LOCK compatible, Rufus Weller was able to transfer her to the care of the Experimental Science Unit and recruit her. ESU Rufus Weller When Weller allowed Rob Sinclair's double to die in an attempt to use gen:LOCK, Cammie had expressed doubt and fear in the program, needing to be physically restrained by Caliban to stop her from running. After being convinced, Weller had become somewhat of a mentor-figure to Cammie, and had taught her much regarding the gen:LOCK technology up until his death. Despite his eccentric and laid-back personality, Weller served as a somewhat disciplinary figure to Cammie. He chastised the latter for her profanity, and in one instance he allowed her to modify the personality settings in her holon to become more aggressive, then later forcibly downloading her and using the incident as a learning curb. Like the rest of the team, Cammie was saddened by Weller's demise. Julian Chase Much like most of the gen:LOCK team, Chase treats Cammie much like a spirited younger sister, though with less hesitance when attempting to bond as a team. Yasamin Madrani Yaz is often the first to protect Cammie either from threats on the battlefield or from her own impulsive behavior, such as her suggestion at being allowed beer due to being legally allowed to drink in Scotland. In this way, Yaz presents Cammie with a nurturing and stable figure in her life, and she is one of the first to try to empathize with the scrappy Scot after their initial encounter with Nemesis, asking Cammie if she had experienced any nightmares. Valentina Romanyszyn Valentina and Cammie start off having a rather playful relationship, with Valentina immediately engaging in Cammie's antics during their first lesson in their Holons. At some point, Cammie either figures out Valentina's genderfluid identity or Valentina discloses the information to Cammie of their own accord. Cammie's nonplussed and casual dissemination of this aspect of Valentina's identity shows that Cammie is completely accepting of Valentina. Kazu Iida Cammie and Kazu initially get off to a rocky start due to Cammie's childish demeanor and repeated mispronunciation of his name. However, not long after their training began, Kazu begins to warm up to the burgeoning young bunny, as seen when he passes additional food onto her plate after cooking for the team. Cammie's relationship with the renegade former tank driver becomes similar to that between two close siblings, with Kazu finding new and more amusing ways to wake her up for training. These range from knocking her off her bunk by slamming his fist into it with his suit's enhanced strength function, to playing his guitar loudly while dedicating the performance playfully to "all you late-night gaming addicts out there." Cammie later surprises and impresses Kazu by patterning his improved Holon modifications based on a childhood favorite manga character of his, "Roboshogun." This act cements the two teammate's sibling-like bond even further. Caliban Like the rest of the team, she had become annoyed by Caliban's terrible sense of humor after the android had activated Weller's post mortem directives. But it can be deduced that Cammie, due to having intimate knowledge on gen:LOCK, works the closely with Caliban. The Union Nemesis Cammie first encounters Nemesis during the Battle of Dallas, where the black Holon brutally manhandled her, culminating in ripping off her Holon's head and nearly removing her Cyberbrain. The attack left her traumatized, and she vows to deny Nemesis a repeat performance. She faces him again during the Atlanta mission, where she taunts Nemesis in Russian thanks to her Mindshare with Valentina. Nemesis retorts on how she "thinks too loud," but Cammie doesn't give a verbal response.Category:Relationship Pages